1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in fasteners, and is more particularly directed to an improved fastener for mounting a plate on the surface of a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For mounting a plate which is used in a vehicle, such as automobile, it is common to use a metallic fastener to insert therein each leg provided on a plate corresponding to each of a plurality of holes formed at definite intervals in a panel. Such fastener, however, is manufactured by press working, and it is not possible to completely seal the holes in the panel to obtain a water-proof assembly. Consequently, the metallic fastener per se or the periphery of each hole is apt to rust so as to significantly impair the article's value, the fastener also becoming weakened.
For overcoming these defects, a resinous fastener has been used instead of a metallic fastener. However, conventional resinous fasteners are not able to compensate for the errors in the spacing of adjacent holes and the variance in sizes or diameters of the holes in a panel, so that it requires precise spacing and close tolerance. Moreover, the resinous fasteners themselves must have precisely correct thickness, and the conventional resinous fastenres are apt to fall off.